To Arkham We Shall Go
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Rate M for Jason's mouth. Family ties are never what they seem and whe blood relatives come looking you know there will be a lot of problems. Especially when you're Jason Todd. Please Review.


To Arkham We Shall Go

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related or affiliated with DC Comics. Believe the moment I'm working for them, I'll send you all an autograph and the entire world will know.

A/N: This part of the Questions of Parentage series. There is going to be more to Questions. For those of who haven't read it, it's my take on Damage's parentage. The idea for this came from the fact that Jason's biological mother's last name was Heywood as well.

He didn't know what possessed to come here. Maybe it was the fact that Grant was telling him that he had no right to preach if he didn't do this. It wasn't like he could remember his aunt. His mother hadn't been too fond of her and his father didn't mention his big sister who fell from grace.

But Batman was dead. It wasn't a new revelation but a few months ago the dark knight had succumbed to something none of them ever thought he would: his own mortality. A while back things had gotten really bad in Gotham. Nate had never met Dick Grayson. His knowledge came form Grant and the other members of the society who had been acquainted with the first Robin.

"Mr. Heywood, sir, it's an honor to meet you. You're an American hero. Just like you're cousin and granddad."

Nate barely acknowledged the guard at Arkaham. The alyssum made him feel dizzy. Besides if there were heroes in this world they were people like his kid brother had been. They weren't like him regardless what the little kids in his family said. He loved them and if this man was truly his Aunt Sheila's son then he had to offer him a family.

"_You sure about this. You read his profile. It isn't like he's exactly stable," Jay had remarked._

"_I assure you that Jason needs some time. He always needs a place to connect to," Raven said._

_The former Teen Titan had come to the JSA headquarters after visiting Arkham Asylum for herself. She had gone regardless of everyone's orders because she believed firmly that she could help Jason Todd. She had known him briefly as a relief Titan and had decided to reopen herself to the bond._

_It had been difficult and she felt emotional damage from it but she knew that Jason needed her. When she had found out about his blood connection to Citizen Steel, she had immediately rushed to headquarters._

"_Please," she tried to keep the begging out of her tone. "You have to help him if you can."_

_Nate only nodded. He couldn't throw away family. Not even if they were insane._

The box of room Jason occupied was terrifying. There were no windows. Nothing but artificial light and the grinning face of the Joker peaking through the bars across from him. The red hair dye that Jason had put in his hair after he snapped had been washed out. His eyes were less bloodshot then they had been in days.

He didn't let the solitude of the asylum bother him. Once upon a time he had put people in here. He had been a hero patrolling the streets of Gotham. The faithful Robin always trailing after Batman.

Since his arrest, Dick hadn't come to see him. Dick wouldn't come. He'd seen his "big brother" marching through as Batman. He had seen the little twerp that was now Robin following behind. It wasn't like he didn't get visitors though.

Raven came frequently. He saw at least once a week sometimes twice. She stayed during the entire visiting time and while they still hadn't allowed him in the same room as her just her presence on the other side of the glass made him feel better.

Tim had come. Out of all of the people in the world to come visit him, Tim was the last he had expected. Of course the "imposter" as Jason continued to so lovingly call him had told him of an ongoing feud with Dick and the search for Bruce. Tim had given Jason hope and told him to hang in there. Maybe one day they would get along. For now Jason was proud of Tim. Proud to call the "imposter" his brother.

So who the hell was visiting him now? It wasn't that it bothered him but no one would tell him a damned thing. They kept it all under wraps. It was a tighter secret than the true secret identity of Batman.

"They sent a cape. I don't want to talk to one you heroes especially one I don't know," Jason replied when saw Citizen Steel.

"You don't have much of a choice. Besides him here for a reason," Nate replied sitting down across from him.

"What would that be. I never fucked with the JSA. I never beat on any of their kids. I left the Society alone. My beef was with the Bats."

"And Speedy apparently."

Jason glared. "I had no problem with Mia. I just wanted to prove to her that her father-figure wasn't all he said he was. Nothing like Green Arrow to fuck up a kid. The only one that does a better job then him is the bat."

Nate shook his head. He had expected this given Jason's psychological report.

"Just cut the shit and tell me why you're here. I'm sure it's not to figure out how I went dark side. What made me cross the uncrossable line. So spill it."

"Sheila Heywood."

Jason cringed internally. No one not even Talia had made him talk about that bitch. It was as if everyone including Tim realized that Sheila was a forbidden subject.

"What about her? She fucking got me killed. She didn't give a damn that I was her kid as long as the Joker paid and she sold out me. The only good thing is that she's dead."

"She was my aunt."

Jason laughed. The hysteria set in quickly as he began to shake. "sSo what is this a mercy visit or do you want to tell me good old Aunt Sheila never meant to hurt me?"

"I know what she did to you. I never knew her. I heard stories about her that made me never want to."

"So then why are you here? What's the fucking point of bringin up the bitch who watched him beat me with a crowbar and then got me blown up? What's the fucking point of it all?"

Nate stared at the broken man in front of him. He hand't been told all of the gory details of Jason's death. Raven had mentioned that Jason had to forcibly claw his way out of a coffin. That he had woken up brain dead and only Talia al Ghul had saved him.

"I don't know what to tell you. I just wanted to offer you family if you need it."

"Every family I've ever had just walks a way. Why would you be any different? You're related to her after all."

Nate stared. "One of the orderlies told me that your brother came to see you."

Jason flinched at the mention of Tim. That relationship was growing stronger but it was still weak. It wasn't a true family bond yet.

"Look," Nate said his blue eyes meeting his cousin's. "The Fourth Reich killed most my family. I have a few younger cousins alive and everyone else, my mother and younger brother included, is dead. I have to take care of those kids. They're traumatized and I know they might not make it if I'm not strong."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?"

"You have all people should know what it's like to have the world ripped out from under you. I'm going if you need me call the JSA. Ask for Nate. They'll get a hold of me."

Citizen Steel turned to leave the visiting room. He had tried that was all he had promised Raven. Still he could see himself in Jason. Bitter, swallowing the pills to kill the pain, to kill all feeling. Just to never suffer or feel or hate in anyway again. Now he didn't even know what a touch felt like but it was better than the emotionless state had been in before. Better than watching his mother and brother notice him becoming a junkie.

"You can come again."

Nate halted on his way to the exit. His eyes seeking Jason's.

"I don't hate you. It's just….I don't want to know about her. Sheila, she wanted me dead."

"I don't care for her either but you're family and family should stick together."

"Can't promise I'll be bloody sunshine all the time but I'll try to ease up."

"I'm not sunshine all the time either. So same time next week?"

Jason nodded. "Same time next week."

Maybe, Nate reflected as he walked out, maybe he had found a kindred spirit in his cousin. After all pain was something they both understood.

THE END


End file.
